


I Do

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Third Person, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam prepares for the big day</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

Black shoes. Black suit. Hair perfectly in place. He’s getting read y for a day he thought would never come.

He’s preparing to leave, but a feint ringing in the distance calls him back.

He checks the caller ID before answering, “Mom?”

She’s trying to keep it together, he can tell, but he’s ready for this.

“You’re going to do it today?”

“Yes.” Liam answers simply, smiling softly to himself in the mirror. “It’s been four years. I’m going to see him now.”

“You sure you don’t want me to be there?” She asks.

Liam shakes his head to himself, even though he knows she can’t see. “Just us.”

She wishes him luck, tells him she’ll see him soon.

 

 

_He remembers the first time they kissed._

_It was all awkward touches and hesitancy. At sixteen Liam was still trying to figure out who he was. Harry already knew._

_Liam had been caught off guard when his best friend of two years was suddenly pulling their faces together, mashing his lips on top of Liam’s with a sense of urgency, like he’d been wanting to do it for a long time now._

_If Liam was being honest with himself, he wanted it too._

_He’d never ever kissed another boy before, but it wasn’t much different from kissing a girl. Except this was better. Much, much, better._

_He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. Or his lips for that matter, but Harry had kinda taken over, shoved his tongue between Liam’s lips and pushed even closer._

_It took a few more of Harry’s kisses before Liam could finally accept what was happening between them._

 

 

Liam fiddles with the metal around his finger as he drives one handed, eyes glued to the road.

He goes slowly, tries to keep his breathing under control.

 It’s one of the biggest days for him and he doesn’t want to overthink anything.

On the way he passes the house that Harry grew up in and he smiles to himself. So many important things happened there.

 

  
 _He remembers the first time they made love._

_I was an experience he could never ever forget. Not that he would ever want to._

_He was only seventeen and Harry had taught him everything he knew._

_Like their first kiss, Harry had taken control, pushing him onto back onto the bed gently. They’d been officially together for only a few months but somehow this step felt natural. They never had to talk about it, that night the energy between them just felt different. Harry’s parents were gone for the night and he made no hesitation in taking what he wanted. They had made out plenty of times before this but Liam knew that this time it was different. Harry had been quiet the entire night. And touching him now, Liam could feel that he was shaking with nerves._

_Oddly though, Liam wasn’t nervous at all._

_No words were needed, only heavy breathing, gentle sighs and soft smiles filled the room._

_When Harry finally pushed into Liam he thought he might explode. It was painful but it was worth it and Liam felt more connected to Harry than he ever had before.  His skin felt like it was on fire whenever Harry touched him; whenever Harry kissed him. He felt like he would burst out of his skin at any moment._

_And when it was over he just laid in Harry’s arms for hours, hoping to freeze the moment forever._

Liam probably stands there in the shop for far too long, deciding exactly what kind he should buy, what kind Harry would like best. He pauses for a moment on the roses, but they’re almost too cliché. His eyes instantly drift sideways to the white lilies.

Instantly Liam is reminded of the past.

 

 

_He remembers the day he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry._

_It was their one year anniversary, two years since their first kiss. Harry had arrived at Liam’s door to pick him up. They had plans to go to a dinner and movie for date night but Harry was ten minutes late when he’d arrived._

_When Liam had opened the door Harry was standing there stiffly, sheepish smile on his face. In his hands were a bunch of white lilies._

_Harry had instantly handed the lilies to Liam, profusely apologizing for being late._

_Liam had never gotten flowers from a boy before, or from anyone for that matter, and he found the gesture to be extremely original and adorable. It was such a Harry thing to do._

_Of course, he’d never really liked lilies, but they were Harry’s favorite so Liam pretended they were his favorite too._

_That night, after the movie ended, Harry had whispered “I love you” to Liam for the first time._

_Liam was disappointed he didn’t get to say it first._

_They were 18 years old and it was the most perfect last gift before they graduated and had to start their lives._

_After that, every year on their anniversary Harry would give Liam white lilies._

Liam grabs eight white lillies _,_ each one signifying the eight years since they first started dating, and heads up the cashier. He hands her the money and she smiles up at him brightly.

“It’s a beautiful day.” She says and Liam returns the smile.

 

He takes his time getting out of the car, straitens his suit first to make sure that he looks nice. He grabs the lilies from the passenger seat and turns around, surveying the scene. There are trees and flowers everywhere, and the sun is shining brightly in the sky. It’s a perfect day for this.

It’s taken him years to finally get here, but Liam was always slow with things. Unlike Liam, Harry always wanted to rush through everything.

Liam takes a deep breath and his first step and memories come flooding back to him.

 

 

_He remembers the day he asked Harry to marry him._

_They were just 21 years old and living in a tiny old apartment, trying their hardest to find contentment with their current jobs. Liam was currently going to school to become a firefighter and Harry was at university, still unsure of what direction he wanted to go in with his life. Times were tough and it was a struggle to make ends meet but at least they had each other. Liam swore it was the only thing he ever needed._

_Whenever Liam tells the story he wishes he had something more significant to say but it’s oddly boring._

_It was 5 am on a Saturday morning and Liam and Harry had been lying in bed, wrapped tightly around each other like they did every morning. The sun was barely peaking out behind the clouds but there was enough light to illuminate the entire room._

_The only think Liam remembers clearly about that morning was looking over at Harry and thinking about everything they’ve been through together. Harry looked insanely beautiful, naked body only covered barely by the white sheets, his hair a mess, and a small smile on his face._

Liam continues walking, only stops when he gets to their spot.

 

_“What are you thinking about?”_

_Harry had asked Liam simply._

_And then it just came to Liam. He realized that he couldn’t live without him._

_“I’m thinking I want you to marry me.”_

_Maybe it wasn’t the best proposal in the world. Maybe it wasn’t insanely creative. Maybe it wasn’t smart to be engaged so young, but none of those things mattered to Liam. He knew he wanted to be with Harry forever._

 

“Hey Haz…” Liam begins, smiling slightly. “I’m finally here.”

 

_Harry didn’t even need to say yes, his smile said it all and he immediately lunged into Liam, pressing kisses all over his face._

_It was the happiest they’d ever been._

 

A tear falls down Liam’s cheek slowly as he lets his focus gaze downwards slowly, landing on the silver marble with a silent splash. He leans down letting his fingers trace over Harry’s name and the date. Four years ago.

 

 

_Liam remembers the day he got the news._

_He had just gotten off the phone with Harry, who was telling Liam all about this photographer that he found for the wedding._

_“His stuff is beautiful Liam, you are gonna love it. I’ll send you some photos before I head over.”_

_Liam only laughed and agreed. He didn’t care about any of the small details for the wedding as long as he had Harry._

_“Just hurry up and get here because I miss you like crazy.” Liam says into the phone before hanging up._

_Harry was an hour late, and then two. He wasn’t answering his texts and Liam was beginning to worry. Liam was seconds away from calling when his phone rang in his hand. HAZZA flashes on the screen and Liam sighs out in relief as he answers._

_“Thank goodness you called, I was starting to worry…” Liam begins._

_But it’s not Harry on the other end of the phone. It’s a voice he doesn’t recognize. There was an accident and Harry’s phone was found near the crash site. Liam’s stomach drops._

_What happens after is a blur, Liam drowning everything out except fort the utter and complete shock that’s filling his head._

_It isn’t until the next morning, when Harry’s death is confirmed, that the darkness fully consumes Liam._

_It takes years for Liam to finally accept what happened. To finally stop blaming himself. It’s taken even longer for Liam to finally visit Harry’s grave._

 

 

Liam places the white lilies delicately on the stone, closing his eyes briefly before taking another deep breath. He sits on the grass slowly, taking everything in before finally speaking.

“I’m here Harry… I’m finally here.” Liam wipes another tear away with the back of his palm. “I’m sorry it took me so long but I promise I will visit more often.” Liam doesn’t even attempt to wipe the rest of the tears that fall from his eyes as he continues to speak. “Mom encouraged me to come… I don’t think I’d even be here today if it wasn’t for her. I can’t believe it’s been 8 years since that day you kissed me. It feels just like yesterday…” As Liam remembers he finally smiles to himself. All he has left of Harry are his memories and those will forever stay vivid in his mind. “I love you…. I love you so much and I miss you every single day.”

Liam stays there for a long while, long enough for the sun to set and his body to feel tired. Eventually he stands, dusting himself off and giving Harry’s grave one last look before turning back to his car.

 

 

_“Are we too young? Will people think we’re crazy?” Liam asks between kisses._

_“We are crazy.” Harry laughs, smiling into another kiss and completely shifting his body so that he’s on top of Liam, his eyes bearing down into him._

_“Are you sure?” Liam asks, staring up at him. “Do you really want to marry me?”_

_Harry only smirks down at him, green eyes sparkling. “I do.” He says slowly before capturing Liam’s lips in another kiss._

 

_til death do us part._

**Author's Note:**

> this was the worst thing i ever wrote, hence why it's so short. i couldn't bare to write any more. 
> 
> i apologize forever for doing this to my lirry. ugh.


End file.
